poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Midnight Bandicoot
This is how birth of Midnight Bandicoot goes in Origins of Ladyan and Kitty Noir. sees Human Crash alone and sad Jessie Primefan: Crash? Why are you sad? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Oh, Jessie. Optimus is now been uhhh.... what was the word we could know. Akumatized? Jessie Primefan: Yeah. But that doesn't mean we're not gonna get him back. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I know. But.. GRRRR!!! That Wondercolt Ryan shouted at Twilight. If I help her understand magic, I will help Midnight Sparkle rule Equestria and the Equestria Girls universe. Crash runs off. Meanwhile, in Hawk Moth's lair Ryan Repulsa: Well, well, well. Hawk Moth. I sense a orange boy with high levels of anger with a quest to help a friend understand magic. Hawk Moth: You can do well, partner. For your first pray of your akuma. Repulsa fills the Akuma with dark energy Ryan Repulsa: Time for take-off, my Akuma. And transform the human bandicoot. Akuma flies out of the window. Meanwhile, Sci-Ryan looks around for Optimus and Meg Sci-Twi: Prime! Sci-Ryan: Miss Griffin? Where is she? She might have picked Bertram to be Sunset's bodyguard, Twilight. Sci-Twi: If you ask me, Meg is a smitten kitten. Sci-Ryan: around and Sunset is not seen Looks like we are lucky she's not here. I wonder. Why are you scared of Midnight Sparkle? Human Crash sits on a bench Crash Bandicoot (EG): If I help Twilight understand magic, Ryan would regret the day for shouting at her. Akuma flies to Human Crash and lands on his geode necklace then a butterfly frame appears around his eyes Ryan Repulsa: Midnight Bandicoot. I am Hawk Moth's partner, Ryan Repulsa. Look. I understand why you want to understand the magic from your friends. I can help you unleash your magic by giving you Nemesis Prime's and Midnight Sparkle's powers. Oh. While you understand magic, you must find the Matrix and the Miraculous and bring them to me and my partner in return. So, are you ready? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yes, Ryan. And for my friend Midnight Sparkle, she will understand all the magic with me. Crash lets the Akuma consume him and he becomes Midnight Bandicoot Midnight Bandicoot: Soon. Twilight will come back as Midnight Sparkle. sees Midnight Emmet: Human Crash? Are you ok? Midnight Bandicoot: I am Midnight Bandicoot, the Emmet: Awesome! It's like you didn't understand magic. Midnight Bandicoot: laughs You are right, Specail. I didn't understand magic before. But, I do NOW!! [ Ranyx: Human Crash? Flitter: Looks like he's been akumatized. Bob the Tomato: You better transform, Ranyx. Ranyx: If Meg can transform, I will do. Flitter, wings open! becomes Flutterwing. Meanwhile, Crash Bandicoot: Well. Now That Optimus is akumatized and Megatron gone, I guess Bertram will be Sunset's bodyguard. Sunset Shimmer: Crash, need I remind you that.. Midnight Bandicoot: I will understand all magic! Sunset Shimmer: Human Crash? You got wings? Midnight Bandicoot: I am not the Human Crash Bandicoot you and my brother Derek knows anymore. Now, I am [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts